Hunting For The Lying Chicks
by Moonbeam09
Summary: Every day for 4 days I will post a little Easter one shot of each of my dream couples in PLL. Then on Monday the final one shot will tie them all together. Look out for updates and please R and R. Also, if you can, please R and R my story Driving me crazy. I'm 1 review short of updating. Thanks!
1. Ezria

Hunting For The Lying Chicks

She stood outside his door on Easter Sunday carrying a basket of eggs and wearing a sexy bunny outfit. It was a pale pink dress that was incredibly short and showed a lot of cleaverage. A white pompom was stuck on the back, low down, and she was wearing bunny ears. The basket she was carrying had a red bow around it and a note had been slipped in between two eggs inside it. She knocked on the door. He opened it and a grin spread across his face as soon as he saw her.

Ezra had called Aria earlier and asked her to come over but he hadn't expected this. "Hey baby." He managed to say, although it was barely audible.

"Hey." Aria replied before walking over to him and kissing him, putting the basket on the floor in the process. He kissed back passionately. Without breaking the kiss Ezra closed the door and pushed her up against it. Her hands ran through his hair and his hands were on her waist, slowly inching towards her butt. The moment they got there she pushed him away. She picked the basket back up saying "Special delivery from the Easter bunny."

Ezra stood there in shock and disappointment. It took him a few moments before he could speak. "Thank you, but what was the point of this gesture if we're not having sex?"

"What gesture? I'm one of the Easter bunny's helpers and we're not allowed sex on the job. Sorry to disappoint you. Happy Easter!" Just like that, Aria turned to leave.

Ezra grabbed her wrist, determined not to let his girlfriend get away. "What can I do to make you stay?"

"Well..." Aria took her time on purpose, smirking slightly but keeping up her act. "You can make me lunch and take me for a picnic. I've been working really hard and I need a break."

"Done. But could you help make the picnic, you can rest when we eat." He was quick to reply

"Sure." A smile spread across her face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

15 minutes later they were in the car on the way to the park. The picnic was in the boot and consisted of sandwiches, crisps, strawberries, juice and of course chocolate eggs. When they got to the park, Ezra got out first to collect the picnic basket and blanket while Aria went to find the perfect spot. She found a spot near a tree which was in full view of the sun and Ezra laid down the blanket. "How long can you stay for?" He inquired, now playing Aria's game.

"About half an hour. But I can come back tomorrow and stay until lent next year."

"Sounds good." Their date went on like that for a while; Aria and Ezra having fun as a couple while pretending they weren't really dating. But when they started eating the strawberries Ezra suggested "Can you open your mouth for a moment?" She complied and he picked up a strawberry and put it in her mouth. She giggled a little as she ate it.

"Your turn." She exclaimed when she finished it. He also opened mouth and she stuffed another strawberry in his mouth.

He ate it and asked "Do you want another?"

But just then, Aria's phone rang. She glanced at the screen and immediately said "I have to take this." Ezra nodded his head in understanding and Aria got up and walked away about 10 metres. "Hi." She answered the phone. "Yeah, we're actually on a date now... No, he doesn't have a clue... Ok... I can come at 6 and stay the night... We're going to have so much fun tonight... Bye." Aria hadn't realised how loudly she'd been talking and Ezra had heard the whole thing. But he pretended not to have heard a thing as she strolled back over.

"Who was that?" He asked, trying to get an answer without her knowing he heard her.

"My dad asking if I'm going to join him and mum later since Mike won't. Sorry but I need to go now and I can't come back until tomorrow."

"I guess you'll have to make things up to me tomorrow then." Ezra suggested cheekily.

She kissed him passionately. When she pulled away she said "That's fine by me."

She got up and walked away. Ezra was left wondering if she was cheating on him.


	2. Haleb

Were the eggs all hidden? Yes. Hanna went through the final checks in her head before her boyfriend arrived. She was going to make Caleb do an Easer egg hunt. But there was a twist that would make him want to find the eggs; she'd hidden a piece of paper with a message on it. She wasn't going to give him any clues as to what was on it but she was going to tell him about it. Suddenly, the bell rang. Hanna rushed to open it and immediately threw her arms around the guy standing there. "Someone's happy." He said in greeting.

"I love you Caleb." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too."

"Are you ready for an Easter egg hunt?"

"Are you joking?" He didn't understand such a ridiculous statement. "We're not kids anymore!"

"No. But one of them has a special note in it which you might want to read." She said seductively.

"And what might it say?" Now he was intrigued.

"You'll have to find out." She pulled away from him. "There are a few rules. One, you can search the entire house to find all 10 eggs but you cannot leave until the game is over. Two, I will be watching you the whole time so you can't call anyone for help. Three, you have 1 hour and it starts now." Hanna pulled out her phone and started a timer. Caleb stood there in shock for a few moments before rushing past Hanna, into the house. He called back. "This will be easy."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

45 minutes later Caleb was regretting his earlier comment. He still had three more eggs to find and he had admitted to Hanna that she had hidden them well. So far he hadn't found the message and it was driving him crazy. He was currently searching the kitchen cupboards. "Found one!" He exclaimed suddenly, holding up an egg in a grassy green wrapper.

"What's inside it?" Hanna asked, smiling. He quickly unwrapped it and bit into the chocolate. Nothing.

"Does that piece of paper even exist Han?"

"Of course it does, and you've only got another 14 minutes to find it."

"Shoot." He said and left the room to search elsewhere. As he walked into the hall he realised he hadn't searched there yet. Crawling on the floor he searched under the furniture and then got up to search behind photos and other ornaments.

"10 minutes." Hanna informed him. Just then he noticed the chair at a slight angle. He moved it out the way and looked down to see something blue and shiny. Reaching down he grabbed it and knew straight away that he'd found it.

He raced to unwrap it and take a bite. There it was, a piece of paper. It had been folded to fit inside the small egg and so he unfolded it. _'Meet me at 6 in the Brew, I've got a gift for you. X'_ it read.

"I love you Hanna." He said, going over to her and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. But Hanna stopped it getting too heated.

"You don't want to be to tired to collect your reward do you?" She said in excuse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that day, Caleb was at home finishing the half eaten chocolates. He noticed that one of them tasted strange. Taking it away from his mouth, he looked at it and saw a ripped piece of paper inside. _The note must've ripped_ he thought. He took it out and stared at it. This was part of a letter from the hospital; it was the hospital's address. She hadn't told him she had been to the hospital. Was she injured, was she ill? All different scenarios went through his head. But why was it in the egg? He put it next to the note and realised she'd ripped the hospital letter to write it. He was going to talk to her tonight. He had to know what was going on.


	3. Spoby

Spencer woke on Easter morning to find a surprise right in front of her. A giant and very expensive chocolate egg was sat at her feet. A daffodil lay beside it with something white attached to it. As she sat up, she saw it was a piece of paper; a note for her to read. She reached over and grabbed the daffodil. She opened up the note and a grin spread across her face. _'Sorry I can't be with you until later, duty calls. Thought this might make it up to you a little, your ever loving boyfriend, Toby. xxx'_ He had to work that day but they had arranged to meet later. She couldn't wait to talk to him so she picked up her phone and texted him.

 _Thx for the prezzies, can't wait to see you later. x_

A minute later she got a reply. _I snuck in this morning using the key you gave me, hope you don't mind. xx_

 _I gave you that key Tobes, keep sneaking in if this is what your doing then carry on. x_

 _So I can sneak in again tonight? x_

 _Or you can knock and I'll let you in, we might have more fun that way. Both of us awake, at night, in bed... xxx_

 _Can we not do this know? I'm at work. x_

 _Sorry. BTW you spelt now wrong, there's no K. xx_

 _You're cheeky today aren't you? x_

 _Well it's a chicky day isn't it? x_

 _Puns too, are you feeling well Spence? xxx_

 _I'm fine, can we stop asking questions? x_

 _Why? x_

 _TOBY!_

 _Ok ok, I'll stop. But I'll have to get back to work in a minute. x_

 _I love you. xxx_

 _I love you too, see you tonight. xxx_

 _See you, bye. xx_ Spencer started eating her egg, nibbling the edges instead of going downstairs for a proper breakfast.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking down the streets in Rosewood two hours later, she wondered what would happen with Toby later. Her phone beeped. She checked it and saw a message from an unknown number. _Are we still on for tonight?_ Spencer hadn't expected this text, she had completely forgotten the agreement she'd made.

 _I couldn't say no to my boyfriend, sorry. I'll find some other way to give it to you._

 _If you won't find me, I'll find you. Keep it a secret from your precious boy as long as you dare. When I find you, he'll find out all about our deal!_ This greatly shook Spencer. It struck her right in the heart and she ran straight to the only person she could truly find comfort with; Toby. She didn't care that he was working. She knew he'd come running and risk losing his job if she was hurt. But she didn't want him to lose his job, instead, she convinced Tanner to let him have the day off and do a double shift another time. When she told him she pretended to be fine, he didn't have to know what was going on to be able to comfort her. Just being in his arms was enough for her.

 **What do you think ties all of these events together? Is it A? AD? Someone or something else? Please leave your suggestions in a review and find out tomorrow in the Emison one shot. I also have a sneaking suspicion that some of you don't realise that you don't need an account to review. I used to think you needed one and this story has had 184 views so far but 0 reviews. I don't know the real reason but I wouldn't be surprised if that was it. I might stop writing if I don't get reviews. I know people enjoy my stories because I've got follows and favourites but I don't know what you like about them. Tell me what you want more of and I'll do it. I feel really discouraged without reviews. Even if it's negative I want to hear your opinions. But I don't want to end on a negative note so I'd like to thank lileyfan1415, pinkcrazyness and show white for following the story, it's the only reason I know people enjoy it. Sorry for going on so long, it won't happen again!**


	4. Emison

_Meet me at The brew in an hour. x_ Aria sent to her boyfriend at 5pm that same Sunday after all the surprises.

This came as a shock to him since she'd heard her earlier conversation on the phone. He had planned to get a takeaway pizza and call her to make sure she was alright with whoever she was meeting. He sent a text back. _What about your dad? x_

 _I managed to get away. x_ Ezra decided to confront her when they met up, he didn't want to do it on the phone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, Hanna searched for the gift she'd bought Caleb. It wasn't under her bed or in her sock drawers. _Wardrobe!_ She thought. She started digging around amongst her clothes and shoes and found it hidden in a corner at the back. _Phew!_ The box wasn't damaged. She left to head to The brew.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Across town, Spencer and Toby were curled up on her sofa after a game of scrabble. She had won by 134 points. She always won. "I'm going for a walk now, can you meet me at The brew in an hour?" Spencer said, getting up to put her shoes on.

"Sure." Toby said. He thought it was strange of Spencer to want to go out by herself but he didn't question it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

At 6 o'clock, the guys all met outside the Brew. They all arrived at the same time and when they started talking they became confused and suspicious. "I'm going in." Toby said, determined to find out what was going on. The other guys followed behind him.

It was pitch black inside yet the door had been left open. There was an eerie silence. The light flickered on suddenly and their girlfriends plus Emily and Ali all yelled out "Surprise!" The room was filled with balloons and streamers in orange, yellow and green. A buffet was set up on a few tables pushed together. Four two seat tables were set with candles and flowers, giving a romantic atmosphere. Ezra, Caleb and Toby stood there in shock.

"So this was the gift?" Caleb said to Hanna.

"Not quite." She replied, pulling out a box and handing it to him. He opened it. Inside was a silver heart-shaped key ring, engraved with the words _Forever & always Hanna + Caleb._

"Thank you." He exclaimed before throwing his arms around her.

Toby and Spencer sat down and started talking while Ezra turned to face Aria. "Who were you on the phone to earlier?" He burst out.

"You heard? I was talking to Ali about this party." Caleb was relieved to hear this.

"Oh. I thought... Why were you talking about staying the night?"

"We want to have a massive sleepover tonight, all eight of us."

"I'm in."

"That note," Caleb was saying. "It was ripped from a hospital letter wasn't it?"

"How do you..." Hanna started but he cut her off.

"Are you ill? Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, I wanted to be sure before telling you."

"That's incredible!"

The couples sat down, eating the buffet and chatting. Emily said to Ali, "I'm so glad we were able to help the others."

"I know, and we've still got the rest of the night ahead of us to enjoy."

"What do you think will happen when we get to the barn?"

"I have an idea." Ali got out of her seat momentarily to give Emily a quick kiss.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that night, everyone was leaving the brew and preparing for some fun at the barn. As they opened the door, they stopped in their tracks. In red spray paint, someone had written on Ezra's car. _Spencer broke her end of the deal, now you're all going to pay. -A_ "Here we go again." Caleb muttered.

 **Did you all enjoy it? Don't worry, this is going to be a prequel to a longer story. I came up with the idea of another A while writing this chapter and decided to turn this into a bigger story. Look out for the main story and I hope you all enjoyed Easter.**


End file.
